parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama (Moviemagic Style)
Cast *Chris McLean - Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Chef Hatchet - Monster House *Beth - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *DJ - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) *Gwen - Young Anna (Frozen) *Geoff - Matt Quinlan (Cyberchase) *Lindsay - Disgust (Inside Out) *Heather - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Duncan - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Tyler - Oh (Home) *Harold - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Trent - Young Kristoff (Frozen) *Bridgette - Inez Ramon (Cyberchase) *Noah - Forrest Gump *LeShawna - Eden (Aladdin; TV Series) *Katie and Sadie - Charity Bazaar and Aka Pella (Histeria!) *Ezekiel - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) *Cody - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Eva - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Owen - Prince Florian (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Courtney - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Justin - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Izzy - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Blaineley - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella; 1950) *Josh - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) *DJ's Mother - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Brady - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) *Sierra - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Alejandro - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Jo - Bridgette Oshinomi (Phineas and Ferb) *Scott - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Zoey - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Mike - Pinocchio *Lightning - Mandrake (Epic) *Brick - Putt-Putt (Humongous Entertainment) *Beverly - The Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) *Dawn - Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) *Dakota - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) *Anne Maria - Young Elsa (Frozen) *Staci - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) *Cameron - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Sam - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Chester - Dilbert *Svetlana - Cinderella (Cinderella; 1950) *Vito - Peter Pan *Manitoba Smith - Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Mal - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *Sky - Joy (Inside Out) *Scarlett - The Old Hag (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sugar - Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Jasmine - Crysta (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Rodney - Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) *Beardo - Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Leonard - Donald Trump *Topher - Hercules *Dave - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Shawn - Zak Young (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Ella - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Amy - Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) *Samey - Moana *Max - Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Kitty - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Emma - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Junior - Screwie (Everyone's Hero) *Mickey - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Pete - J. Audubon Woodlore (Humphrey the Bear) *Gerry - Tarzan *Laurie - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Ryan - Fear (Inside Out) *Jay - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) Gallery Forte.jpg|Forte as Chris McLean Monster House.jpg|Monster House as Chef Hatchet Vlcsnap-1574283.png|Robyn Starling as Beth Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as DJ Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36493477-352-482.jpg|Young Anna as Gwen Matt (Cyberchase).jpg|Matt Quinlan as Geoff Digust inside out characters.png|Disgust as Lindsay Aunt Pristine Figg.png|Aunt Pristine Figg as Heather Gene_emoji_movie.png|Gene as Duncan Oh.jpg|Oh as Tyler Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Harold 1067081_1388440995290_222_422.png|Young Kristoff as Trent Inez (Cyberchase).jpg|Inez Ramon as Bridgette Forrest-gump-original.jpg|Forrest Gump as Noah Seg051.jpg|Eden as LeShawna CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Katie AkaPella.jpg|Aka Pella as Sadie Lorax.png|The Lorax as Ezekiel Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Cody Cruella.jpg|Cruella De Vil as Eva 1982918C8688CC550F94E2BDCE421 h498 w598 m2.jpg|Prince Florian as Owen Jailbreak_emoji_movie.png|Jailbreak as Courtney Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as Justin 599936-snow white1 large.jpg|Snow White as Izzy Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine as Blaineley SD Kluger.jpg|S.D. Kluger as Josh Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as DJ's Mother Richard Tyler.jpg|Richard Tyler as Brady Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Sierra Lickboot.jpg|Lickboot as Alejandro Spirit44.png|Bridgette Oshinomi as Jo Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo as Scott Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Alice as Zoey Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4840.jpg|Pinocchio as Mike Mandrake.png|Mandrake as Lightning Putt-Putt & Pep.png|Putt-Putt as Brick JR7l9qX.jpg|The Scarecrow as Beverly Pepper-ann-disneys-pepper-ann-3 48.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson as Dawn Kai Lan.jpg|Kai-Lan as Dakota KsvW25rp.jpg|Young Elsa as Anne Maria Vanessa bee movie.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as Staci Arnold.jpg|Arnold as Cameron Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Sam Dilbert.jpg|Dilbert as Chester IMG 0679.JPG|Cinderella as Svetlana Peter_pan_disney.png|Peter Pan as Vito Willy wonka.jpg|Willy Wonka as Manitoba Smith Chop Chop Master Onion.png|Chop Chop Master Onion as Mal JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy as Sky The Witch in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|The Old Hag as Scarlett DuBois madagascar.jpg|Captain Chantel DuBois as Sugar Tumblr_static_crysta-fern-gully-animationanomaly-com.jpg|Crysta as Jasmine Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as Rodney Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-100.jpg|The Magic Mirror as Beardo Trump-Fox-998x624.jpg|Donald Trump as Leonard Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Topher Olaf the Snowman.jpg|Olaf the Snowman as Dave Zak Ferngully.jpg|Zak Young as Shawn Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Ella Donita donata.draco episode.PNG|Donita Donata as Amy Moana.jpg|Moana as Samey Heinz Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Max Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Kitty Goldie Locks.jpg|Goldie Locks as Emma Screwie.jpg|Screwie as Junior 101dalmatians_236.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Mickey 1954-brownstone-2.jpg|J. Audubon Woodlore as Pete Tarzan in Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan as Gerry NEW Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Laurie Fear_inside_out_characters.png|Fear as Ryan Ichabod.png|Ichabod Crane as Jay Category:Total Drama spoofs Category:Moviemagic